Cheering up Sofia
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: While in break from her show, Doc and Madeline try to cheer up Sofia who's been down since Elena's entrance into the spotlight


Disclaimer: Doc, Madeline and Sofia all belong to their original owners.

"A more than one voice meeting?" Doc asked in confusion as she took a break from her television show.

"Yes!" Madeline, a former Disney star, said with a smile. "You have more than one voice actress from Disney don't you? I do."

"Yes," Doc said with gritted teeth. "Why do you ask Madeline?"

"Doc have you noticed that Princess Sofia seems to be down since Elena came along?" Madeline asked softly, pointing to their best friend.

"Now that you mentioned it yes I have," Doc admitted with a frown. "Since January anyway."

"January?! Try July!" Madeline spat before smiling. "I haven't had anything to work on in a decade. It's a wonder how I'm still here."

"Oh right Madeline sorry I forgot that Elena and Sofia's crossover came on November of last year," Doc admitted, having been too busy with her show before patting Madeline's back. "Don't worry Madeline there must be something for you to work on. You're almost like another Sofia but without the amulet."

"Hey Doc. Hey Madeline," Sofia greeted with a smile. "What's with the voice meeting tonight anyway?"

"Sorry Sofia you've had your voice actress for the entire show," Madeline explained as she and Doc sat down with the princess. "Doc and I haven't. Besides you've seemed down lately."

"Down? What do you mean?" Sofia asked in confusion.

"Since Elena started coming on Disney," Madeline explained with a smile.

"Don't remind me of Elena Madeline," Sofia said with a growl. "Besides you never worked on a show."

Doc sighed, having seen Sofia's moods before. "Sofia please watch it."

"No Doc. Madeline hasn't had work in what ten years?" Sofia asked with a laugh as Madeline frowned. "Besides I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey what's going on? Tell me what's wrong, I know there's something we can do. It might not be clear and that why I'm here. Tell me what's bothering you. Got something on your mind don't you kept it inside you're gonna be fine. Hey tell me what's wrong. What's going on?" Doc sung as Sofia started to cry.

Sofia sighed at what she was about to say. "Okay Doc I won't going to tell you this but season four is my last season. After that I'll be done. A has been and washed up princess now unlike you who gets a season five Doc and it's all thanks to Elena."

"Sofia I may not have worked in ten years but I know something you don't," Madeline said with a smile.

"What?" Sofia asked with a sniff.

Madeline laughed a little bit, kicking her feet in the air. "It's just that Tangled: The Series will be coming on March twenty fourth to Disney so Elena won't be in the spotlight long."

"Tangled? That's Princess Rapunzel!" Sofia exclaimed in shock.

"Madeline how did you know about it so fast?" Doc asked in shock.

Madeline smirked. "When you've been around as long as I have, you know some things."

Sofia giggled a little at the comment, hugging the girl.

"Madeline you are one sneaky little girl," Doc said with a laugh.

Madeline smiled at the comment Doc had made. "I know I'm sneaky." Duh."

Sofia laughed at the comment before looking at her friend in pure unimaginable shame. "Thanks Madeline you're the best and I'm sorry about before I never meant to make you sad as there has to be a job for you somewhere in Disney." ?

Madeline shook her head, unconvinced Yeah right Sofia. "No one wants a 2007 girl like me around. Besides all the shows are new."

"Madeline let's ask at the meeting tonight," Doc suggested, hoping that it would work.

"Good thinking Doc as there has to be something for Madeline," Sofia said with a grin.

Madeline smiled for her friends, grateful to have them. "Thanks girls."

"Hey it's not trouble at all. Besides Mickey has had more than one voice actor so he'll be there tonight," Doc said with a grin. "Sofia if your voice actress ever quits and is replaced, you'll welcome to join us."

"Thanks Doc but my voice actress will never quiet on me but they need me back on the set," Sofia said with a chuckle. "Later Madeline."

"Sure. Later Doc and Sofia," as the little girl looked at the Sofia set the most.

Late that night, Mickey banged in a stool, trying to set his ground as the head of the house of mouse which was and has always been set since his hay days. "Everyone please settle down!"

Every character from the past almost ninety years except for the lucky ones that had just one voice were in attendance as Madeline tried to sit still.

It didn't help that she was next to Donald Duck's nephews that had recently gotten new voices for their reboot.

"Want to go on adventures with me with boys or are you too scared to leave your uncle's side?" Madeline teased with a smile.

"No way Madeline!" The triplets exclaimed together in dismay. "Besides we can't leave yet as Mr. Pete won't let us and he's by the door."

"At this rate can't Pete get married now?" Madeline asked Huey, Dewey and Louie with a chuckle.

"Madeline shush please!" Mickey scolded as he saw Doc raise her hand. "Yes Doc?"

"Mr. Mouse it's been way too long since some of us have had work," Doc explained, giving Madeline a wink.

"Doc are you trying to ask me to find something for Madeline to do after years not not having anything?" Mickey asked in suspicion.

"In a way yes Mr. Mouse I am. Madeline has to be good for a show even if it is a small or a big part," Doc said with a cough. "Think about it."

"The last time I saw Madeline Wayne had been my voice for not even two decades yet. Though I've heard around the mouse house about her last two films and their not so perfect reputations, I admit she is pretty good," Mickey admitted with a laugh.

"They were?" Madeline asked with a gasp. "Really Mickey?"

"Yes Madeline as I have seen you looking over at the Sofia set so if it's okay with Craig you can be on one episode of Sofia," Mickey promised as they shook hands or rather gloved hands anyway.

Madeline giggled happily as wishes did come true as proclaimed in the house of mouse by many legends of Disney. "Thank you Mickey."


End file.
